Torture
by Lawral
Summary: "Have you ever been tortured, McGee?"


Torture  
>Author: Lawral<br>Pairing: McGee/Ziva  
>Rating: FR13<br>Summary: "Have you ever been tortured, McGee?"  
>Note: Written as Hangman prize for Sherry<br>Spoilers: Not really a spoiler, I guess. Quote from Honor Code.

* * *

><p>Tim packed away his belongings, picked up his jacket and looked around the squad room to say goodnight but found the room empty. He cleared his throat and made his way to the elevator. The case had been unsettling in the fact that the person who'd tried to kidnap the little boy was a family friend.<p>

He waited for the lift to take him down to the parking garage. He had a night of writing planned and he wanted to get started on a chapter he'd been thinking of all day. The doors opened and he climbed aboard and punched at the button for the correct floor. He bounced on his feet as he watched the counter above the door.

The doors finally opened again and he left to make his way toward his car somewhere near the end of the lot. He was trying to keep a scene locked in his memory so he wouldn't forget it, yet something didn't feel right. He stopped and turned to look behind him. There was nothing to see behind him except cars that belonged to other agents.

"McGee, you're being paranoid." He spoke to himself.

He continued on to his car, his heals tapping softly against the cement. He still felt as if something wasn't right. He turned again; if felt as if he was being watched. His eyes scanned across the parking lot for any sign of someone watching him. He didn't hear anyone else in the lot and he'd been the last of his team to leave. He moved to turn back around, his keys in hand, when a bag was shoved down over his face. He felt his arms being jerked behind him and the coldness against his wrists.

"Who is it?"

He felt a sudden jab in his back that was most certainly a gun. The gun pushed against his back and he started walking forward, dropping his keys. The captor stopped and he could hear the person picking up the keys.

"You've just kidnapped a federal agent."

He was pushed roughly forward and stopped suddenly as he hit something hard and metal. He was then suddenly pushed into a car, the backseat by the feel of the seat.

"I know who I have kidnapped." A voice said.

The voice sounded very familiar. "Ziva?"

He kept trying to talk to her while she drove but she had suddenly refused to talk. He fought against the cuffs that she'd wrapped around his wrists. He groaned as he felt them sink further into his hands.

The car suddenly stopped. He hadn't been paying attention to how many turns she'd taken. He had no idea where they were. She turned off the car engine and got out. He had expected her to un-cuff him and pull the bag off his head but it took her a few moments before she returned to pull him from the backseat. She pulled him and he heard a door close. She pushed him against the door and pulled off the bag.

He blinked a few times and focused on her. She was standing in front of him, pinning him to the door. His hands were starting to hurt from the cuffs and being pushed between the door and his body.

"Ziva, what is going on?"

"You never answered my question, McGee." She purred into his ear.

He cleared his throat and tried to think of whatever question she'd asked him earlier today. Nothing was entering his mind and she was leaning into him, inhaling deeply along his neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mmm, very good." She smiled, her voice soft and husky. "You never give in so easily. That is when the torture begins."

She leaned in further and pressed her lips to his. He was taken by surprise and shocked that Ziva was kissing him. He felt her hands trail along the base of his neck and crawl into his hair. She suddenly yanked hand on his hair. He called out and looked down at her.

"Ow, Ziva!"

"Answer my question."

"What question?"

Ziva smiled to him again. "Have you ever been tortured?"

She leaned forward and captured his lips again. She felt him hesitate a little before slowly returning the kiss. She pulled back then. "Never. Give. In. So easily."

This time it was McGee who smiled. He knew the game she wanted to play. "I can't help it. A sexy woman has be pinned against a door and is kissing me. I'm suppose to fight that?"

Ziva smiled again, held up a key in front of his face. "Still going to let me torture you if I un-cuff you?"

McGee looked at her with a coy smirk. "You're going to make me beg?"

Ziva smiled, unlocked the cuffs and grabbed a hold of his shirt, pulling him toward her bedroom. "I will make you beg me. Though I doubt it will be for me to stop." She kissed him again and kicked her bedroom door closed.


End file.
